I Wasn't Expecting That!
by aznboi85
Summary: PRJF With three guys, one girl, and one bathroom, it was bound to happen. Casey saw a side of Lily he had never seen before, and she in turn, saw a side of Casey she had never seen before. A short Caly one shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury. I am not making a profit by writing this. I'm not telling you anything you don't already know. **

**I Wasn't Expecting That!**

Casey was lying in his hammock sleeping peacefully. He happened to be having a lovely dream about a certain yellow ranger. In his dream, he and Lily were sitting on the beach under a starry sky. There was a blue moon and a cool breeze. Casey reached over and brushed a strand of hair from Lily's eyes with his hand. The two leaned in to kiss one another. Just as their lips were about to touch, he was jolted awake by the annoying sound of his alarm clock going off.

The tiger groaned refusing to get out of the comfortable position he was in. He pulled the pillow out from behind his head and buried his head underneath it trying to drown out the irritating noise.

When it became quite clear that wasn't working, Casey reluctantly rolled over to shut his alarm clock off. The problem is he rolled a bit too much and fell completely off the hammock. His body landed with a thud on the wooden floor.

"Ow!" Casey exclaimed.

He groggily stumbled to his feet and finally managed to shut his alarm clock off. The red ranger rubbed the sand from his eyes, stretched his arms, and yawned. Casey dragged his feet behind him as he made his way to the bathroom.

As he approached the bathroom, Casey heard the distinct sound of shower water running. Along the way, he saw that RJ and Theo were still fast asleep. Casey muttered something under his breath about how it was unfair that he had to open while they were still snoozing.

Upon reaching the bathroom door, the red ranger pounded on it with his fist not caring if it woke up his master or the blue ranger.

"Lily! Other people need to use the bathroom too, you know!" Casey shouted.

Suddenly, the urge to empty his bladder just increased ten fold. The red ranger crossed one of his legs over the other, and did everything in his power to hold his pee in. He pounded his fist on the door a second time.

"Seriously Lil! I have to go real bad!" Casey hollered, but he still received no answer.

Deciding that going to the bathroom beat wetting his pants, the tiger opened the door and entered the bathroom. He quickly closed the bathroom door behind him, and all but sprinted to the toilet.

As Casey was relieving himself, the shower water stopped. The shower door opened, and a fully exposed Lily emerged. She shrieked upon seeing that she wasn't alone.

Lily quickly snatched her bath towel off the towel rack and covered herself up while Casey just as speedily stuffed his business in his pants.

"Casey! Ever hear of knocking?!" she reprimanded as her cheeks flushed.

"I did!" the red ranger retorted, his cheeks turning the same color as his ranger suit.

"I didn't hear anything!"

"That's because the shower water was running!"

"Yet you came in anyways!"

"Excuse me for having to go to the bathroom!"

"Couldn't you have held it a little longer?"

"Couldn't you have taken a shorter shower?"

With three guys, one girl, and one bathroom, it was bound to happen. Casey saw a side of Lily he had never seen before, and she in turn, saw a side of Casey she had never seen before.

"Hmph!" Lily exclaimed folding her arms over her chest, as her skin glistened with water droplets.

Try as he might, Casey couldn't tear his eyes away from Lily.

"Will you stop staring at me? You're making me uncomfortable!" Lily remarked.

"How do you know I'm staring at you unless you are staring back at me?"

"Will you just leave? I need to get dressed!"

"Actually, you're the one who needs to leave."

"Oh, really? Why is that?"

Lily saw that there was definite movement below Casey's waist. She noticed the bulge in the red ranger's sweatpants. She let out a small gasp. As soon as Casey realized what was happening, he turned away from Lily.

Lily let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine! Do whatever it is you need to do!" she exclaimed before storming out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Once the tiger was sure he was alone, he undressed himself, and stepped into the walk-in shower. He turned the shower water on. The water was ice cold—Lily must have used all the hot water—but regardless, a cold shower was just what Casey needed to remedy his situation.

The bathroom door opened up, and a towel-clad yellow ranger walked in, completely oblivious to the fact that the red ranger was in the midst of taking a shower.

"I forgot my—oh my!" the cheetah exclaimed taking in the sight before her.

Out of the corner of his eye, Casey saw that he had company. In this reversal of fate, he was the one covering up.

"Geez, Lil! What, the sneak peek earlier wasn't enough for you, so you had to come back to see the whole show?!" Casey shouted beyond humiliated.

"I—"

"That was a rhetorical question! Now get your clothes and leave!"

The yellow ranger scooped up her clothes, avoiding making eye contact with the red ranger at all costs, and left the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

"Wow!" Lily said to herself.

Who knew that one meager trip to the bathroom could be so eventful? It was from this point on that the tiger and the cheetah began to see each other in a way they previously never thought was possible.

**The End**


End file.
